Apparatus for cleaning dust and debris from carpets and floors are well-known in the prior art. One such apparatus, commonly referred to as a carpet sweeper, includes a rotating member disposed beneath a head of the carpet sweeper for contacting the surface to be cleaned. The rotating member sweeps dirt and debris into a dirt collection receptacle. The rotary action of the rotating member is achieved by manually pushing the carpet sweeper across the carpet or floor. It is also known to provide electrically-powered vacuum cleaners that rely on vacuum suction to remove dirt and debris from the surface to be cleaned. Such cleaners conventionally include a rotating brush disposed beneath the vacuum cleaner head for stirring up dust and other debris and introducing the dust and debris into the vacuum suction.
Prior art sweepers and vacuum cleaners are limited to simple fore and aft motions because wheels required to support the apparatus effectively prevent lateral movement. Further, these devices have practical limitations because the cleaning area is limited to a relatively narrow area at the front of the apparatus. While there have been some improvements in vacuum cleaner technology, such as mechanisms to self-propel the apparatus, it would still be desirable to provide an improved vacuum cleaner apparatus that overcomes these and other problems associated with the prior art.